Doctor Who Adventures/The Underground City
A boy and his friends walk into a park,when suddenly,his friends gets dragged underground. Boy:Guys!Guys? Home: Boy:Dad! Craig Owens:What is it,Alfie? Alfie:I walked with my friends in the park and they suddenly dissapeared.Are they the Cyberman or something? Craig:I don't think it's The Cybermans.As far I know,they aren't attacking from underground. Alfie:Shouldn't we call the Doctor?He saved you twice and me once,he could do it again. Craig:I don't have his phone number. Alfie:Then how are we calling him? In The Tardis: Handles:Doctor.I calculated something.There's a city where people start dissapearing underground. Doctor:Let's go there then. At Alfie's house: Alfie:What is that sound? Craig:That's...the Tardis's sound!!! Outside: Craig:Doctor? Doctor:Craig!Yes,it's me. Craig:You're new. Doctor:I'm not new.I am The Doctor. Craig:I know but...this is new! Doctor:No it's not.It's me. Craig;I know but...this you is new. Doctor:Okay...this makes no sense. Cragi:THE BODY!The body is new! Alfie:AAA!A Cyberman!*hits Handles* Doctor:Hey,don't hit my friend like that. Alfie:Friend? Doctor:This Cyberman is good.And who are you? Alfie:You don't recognize me,Doctor?I'm Alfie! Doctor:Sorry...who? Alfie:Stormagged! Doctor:Oh...STORMAGGEDON?????You're grown up! Alfie:Yep. Doctor:Did you noticed some strange things here? Alfie:Actually,yes.My friends dissapeared underground. Doctor:I know who's fault is. Craig:Who's? Doctor:It's the Silurians.They lived on Earth before humans. Craig:But there were dinasours. Doctor:No.Dinasours are lies.They were Silurians.They want their planet back,and kidnapps humans. Alfie:Then let's go to defeat them!Like The Cybermans when I was a baby. In The Park: Handles:According to my calcules,a big city is right under us. Craig:That means they're here. Alfie:With my friends. Doctor:But how will we get underground? They get dragged underground.. Craig:I guess like this... Underground: Alfie:Wow... Craig:It's a full city... Handles:Affirmative! Doctor:Of Silurians! Silurian:Who are you? Doctor:I'm the Doctor!And I won't let you get Earth back! Silurian:But we don't want to get it back.We want something else. Alfie:Where are my friends? Silurian:Sorry,but we had to kill them. Alfie:WHAT? Silurian:Guard,get the fat guy! Craig is kidnapped: Alfie:DAD!! Handles:They took him in that building. Alfie:How do you know? Doctor:He's a intelligent Cyberman.Trust him. In That Building: Alfie:Look!My friends! Boy1:Alfie!What is going on there? Doctor:Don't worry,we are going to free you soon. Alfie:They lied...they said they killed my friends...Doctor,look at this. Doctor:It's a bomb...with an M on it. Alfie:It will explode in 10 minutes. Doctor:It's going to kill everything here...we must hurry out!*frees Alfie's friends* Alfie:But where's dad? Silurian5:You aren't leaving anywhere.If we die,you die too! Doctor:RUN! On a underground-hall: Alfie:WHERE IS DAD? Doctor:You all,Alfie's friends,go trough this tunnel,it will take you to surface. They listen to the Doctor. Doctor:Now let's find your dad. Alfie:We have 6 minutes left! Handles:I am detecing Craig Owens...he is....in cell C2G. Alfie:This cell is C10F.Two more forwards then. To the right cell: Craig:Alfie! The Doctor frees Craig. Handles:3 more minutes. Craig:We must hurry! Outside: Doctor:We made it... Alfie:In time. Craig:This day was weird....It's time for rest. Alfie:Not really...Doctor....I want to travel with you!In space and Time!Defeating aliens! Doctor: !!! Craig:Well,the Doctor is great.He couldn't let you die,I guess you're safe. Doctor:Well... Alfie:What do you say? Doctor:.....Okay you can come! Handles:Companion aquired. Category:Stories featuring Silurians Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor